My Tormentor
by Makubex
Summary: Captive, chained, and seething with rage, Inuyasha vows he will never surrender. But the lady's seduction are powerfulyet all the while he is plotting a fitting and msot satisfying revenge for the very same woman who will capture his heart in the end...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Author's Note: I am truly sorry for those who are waiting for my updates. But I have tot ell you that these few months many things had happen to me.

1) My house flooded so that means everything in my house is gone. Gone! Nada.

2) Computer is gone...Internet gone.

3) I just moved last week, nothing set up yet.

4) Too busy to think up of new chapters and stories.

5) I am also emotionally down right now... sniff

So sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you people out there will still support me to no end. Haha...I be so happy if someone actually support me.

**_My Tormentor_**

_**Chapter**_

1

The lady was small and fragile, but with the tall man standing in front of her, her frailty was much more apparent. Her head reached no higher than his broad shoulders. And when his open palm cracked across her cheek, her petite body jerked to the side with the force of it. A blow like that would have easily sent her to the floor if she were not supported.

But she was supported by two men who looked away when the lady grunted in pain. They stood well behind her, her arms twisted just so to thrust her forward so they would not take a blow meant for her. This kept her upright when she might have buckled, kept her there to receive another blow, and still another.

Across the room, Kagome Higurashi watched. She also was being held fast by two men, the same two who had dragged her into the room to witness her stepbrother's brutality. Blood trickled down the center of her chin from biting her lips to keep from screaming. Tears fell over her ashen cheeks. But she had not been struck herself.

Her stepbrother would never hurt her but to show her the seriousness in him by beating her older sister, Sango. He did not want to blacken Kagome's face with bruises that would trigger unwanted questioning during the wedding.

Kouga Shinjo had no such thoughts regarding his stepsister, however. Sango Higurashi, turned her head to look at her younger sister. Her cheek were blotched a fiery red with imprints of Kouga's heavy hand, yet she didn't shed a single tear, or cried out for him to stop.. Her expression, so helpless, wrung more tears from Kagome.

Kagome could hear Sango's voice in her head begging her not to give in to Kouga's demand no matter what he does to her. Kagome closed her eyes remembering when all this malevolence had started.

It began when Kagome was at the age of 17, when all girls was to return to their homeland, so the leaders of their clan could sacrificed them to marriages without their consent. Kagome and Sango had refused to do so and threatened to return to Tokyo where they had resided in until their stepbrother came to dragged them back to their homeland called Shikon.

The civilians of Shikon did not follow the laws of Japan but their own because of the importance and power the small province held. The head of the government gave his consent to Shikon that they could govern their own people and whatever they do, do not concern them unless they mean to destroy the whole Japan or cause world disrruption.

When Kagome and Sango returned to Shikon, Kouga immediately locked Kagome in a large room with Sango until today when Kouga suddenly barged in and demand them to summit to him when Sango cried out in fury and cursed him to hell until he struck her in front of Kagome.

During the days they had been locked in the room, Kouga never said a harsh word to her, nor hit her. But Kagome could see the lust in his eyes and the tightening in his jaws whenever she was in his presence.

As a brother, he was brutal and harsh. But as a man, he was actually very handsome, with long black hair and blue eyes that gave unease for their watchfulness. Until today, Kagome had hated him only because he was the leader of the Higurashi's clan in Shikon.

But for his greediness, he was willing to sacrificed two girls so he could gain and secure lands of the future husbands of Sango and Kagome.

Kagome was to married an old geezer because he was the only one wealthy enough for Kouga's large appetite. And that is why Kouga treated her well. He did not want to mar her beauty before the wedding or he would receive a complaint from the old man. But Kouga could see that the old man was to died very soon because of old age. Kouga would gain the lands for himself and would have Kagome for himself as well.

Kouga had wanted her from the first day he had seen her, when she was only 15. But his father had refused to let him have her, pointing out that her value would be gone if she loses her virginity. Kagome could have laugh bitterly if she was not trapped in this situation.

She cursed her mother for bringing her and Sango on to this earth to suffer such fate.

This was the 21st century for godsake. How could people still do this to free woman and men nowadays.

Kagome wanted to return to Tokyo with Sango and lived a normal life like most teenagers and fall in love the normal way and died a happy life.

Not like this. No—not like this.

Kouga struck Sango harder this time and Kagome finally yielded.

" I will marry him...please...do not hurt Sango." Kagome was sprawled on the floor weak from the scene she had just witnessed. She could hear Kouga footstep coming toward her and Sango's cries of protest.

Kouga lifted Kagome onto her feet and gave her a soft smile. "There...don't cry...I promise I will return you to me once everything is set." Kouga wrapped his arms around her shoulder and nudged her toward the large mahogany door.

"Kagome! You can't! Kagome! STOP!" She could hear Sango pleas but Kagome couldn't witness the pain Sango was suffering. It was better to sacrificed herself than her beloved sister.

Kouga lead her to her room quietly without saying anything. She could feel his muscled arms around her shoulder and his hips brushing against her own.

"Kagome...I am sorry for what you have witness. I didn't hope for it to happen."

Kagome frowned and look up at him, hoping that her gaze could incinerate him right then and there.

_What a fat-ass liar!_

"I promise I would save you from that old man...I promise."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips when his other arm pushed her forward so her body leaned against him. Kagome stiffened and let out a sob when new tears began to sprung out from her already swollen eyes.

"Shh...don't cry." Kouga smiled again and closed the door, leaving her alone once again, without Sango.

They arrived at the northern lands of Shikon just as the sun was setting. The gates of the town were still open, but it was to keep overlooking the town that they were traveling in. Kagome found in quite weird to see large building and small homes similar to Tokyo when the thinking of the people were so old- fashion.

The red glow reflected off the large glass-like building gave Kagome the feeling that she was entering hell.

During the days when she was locked in her room, she planned many ways to escape and to killed Kouga. But she was afraid for Sango that if she escaped they will either kill her or mistreat her.

Kagome looked down at her hand and her attire. She dressed in a beautiful satin gown of purplish-blue to represent the dark sky. Her face did not have any make-up on but lip gloss and few dab of purple eyes shadow on her lids.

When the limousine stopped in front of a mansion, the door opened immediately and Kouga was right behind her ushering her in so he could introduced her to the important people that were present. All the time, Kagome avoided looking at the table where her future-husband was to be seated at. But Kouga stopped, telling her the moment was at hand.

The first glance at the old man was appalling. It almost made her vomit right then just by looking at his face. The man wasn't just old, he looked like a corpse. His skin was a pasty white, and so deeply wrinkle there was not an inch anywhere to be seen that anyone called smooth. His hair, if he has any hair at all, was mostly white and swept over to the side to hide the loss of hair on his left side.

His body was so hunched he was barely taller than Kagome, who was quite short, according to Sango. His eyes were a pale color giving the impression that he was blind. The old man had to come very close to her just to see her and the smile on his face revealed a row of yellow and crooked teeth and the fouled breath sicken her to the stomach.

"Kouga, please...don't do this to me. If you want me to marry someone...marry someone else besides him. I will do anything...just not—"

"Shut up!" he hissed beside her ear. "I made the promise already."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"No. I want his lands and I will have it. Even if it means sacrificing such a beauty like you,"

Kagome narrow her eyes and snarled at him, "You listen Kouga, when I get the chance I will torture you like you have torture me and my sister. You wish that your mother never brought a jackass like you into this. I promise you that."

"You wouldn't dare." But his eyes betrayed his uneasiness as he searched her eyes. And something in her eyes tells him that this was no game she was playing.

"Kagome! Please..."

Kagome ignored him and summon a servant at the mansion and asked her nicely where she would be waiting for the old man . If anyone tried to stop her from leaving the hall, she would killed that person on sight.

Stopping by the dark stairs that lead to the room, Kagome finally released the tears, not bothering to hide her sorrow from the servant.

Kagome opened her eyes as she realized where she was. She sat up quickly as she felt a chilled down her spine. She looked at the worn old clock and shivered. It was time for her wedding. She look out the window and notice the that the sun was gone long ago. A knock on the door alarm Kagome and then a bunch of servant went in and without saying anything, begins to dress her up and apply the makeup onto her skin.

Her purple gown was thrown carelessly onto the floor and was replaced with a white wedding gown that Kagome found out was worn by the old geezer two former wives.

When all is done, she was to be escorted down to the main hall again, where a priest was to be.

No one saved her.

Not even God.

All the time, Kagome hands were trembling, and her heart was fulled with hatred that she could have took that stick the priest was holding and beat the living crap out of the old man and then kill Kouga with her own hands.

When the ceremony was over, she sat for the feast and then was again escorted, this time by Kouga himself to the room again.

"Tell me...do you want to poison him?" He asks, the worry was evident in his face.

"No."

"Yourself?"

Kagome laughed when he grasped her shoulders and shook her. "Well!"

"I think I rather end your life than mine and then I can return to Tokyo and live my own happy life and not yours."

Kouga sighed and then laugh a bit himself. "At least you still got that nasty humor left in you."

Kagome smiled sadly and looked around the room. Mostly everything is old like the old ugly geezer. Even the bed look old. The carpet was a deep rich green that doesn't look well with the yellowing wallpaper.

Kagome looked on in disgust when she felt Kouga lift her up and set her on the bed. "Get yourself ready for him. He will be here soon. I wish you good luck." His words were genuine, that Kagome could tell.

"Well, you should wait for him instead, he so blind I doubt he can tell the difference." Kouga laughed louder this time and put his hands in the back of his heads and Kagome notices that he was quite handsome when he does that. Even boyish.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that signals that the old man was already there. And in he walk and Kagome gave her last pleading look on Kouga when he reached down and gave her a last hug before he walked out the door.

The old man walked in like an old turtle and Kagome almost laughed at him but was to close to tears.

"Where are you? I am too old to chase after you." He said, in his old perverted voice.

"Shut up, you jackass." Kagome retorted, quite happy when he didn't hear her.

The geezer continues to look for her when he just stopped in the middle of the room and said in a cold tone.

"I told you I am too old for this. If you do not come to me now I will call in my servants and bring you to me. He stripped his clothes and Kagome was so sick that she could feel the bile rising in her stomach. His body was worse than his face. And the thing down there was lifeless and pale and wrinkly. Kagome was so horrified that no words can describe the turmoil deep within her.

"Well, well, child, come and tend to me."

Kagome horror overtook her and she was too numb to feel anything. Her mouth was set loosed and all the repulsions he felt was in her words.

"If you want me then come and get me but if you want me to touch you than you are mistaken. Never in my life I want a old goat like you, especially near death to be my husband. Why don't you just drop dead and help me end this misery instead. That would be a great help from you." Kagome gave a haughty laugh and pointed at his puny penis and added "I doubt you can even perform!"

"You—How Da--" Suddenly his face turn purple and bluish. It look as if he is suffocating and his hand suddenly went up to his heart and everything went still when he fell lifelessly to the floor.

Kagome scramble up to him and poked him with her feet hoping that he was dead.

She continue to stared at him when she notices that his chest wasn't moving.

A laugh came from her throat but to her it sounded like a mournful wail. She looked around frantically and lunged for the door when she ran right into Kouga's arms.

"Kouga! He's dead. He-He- just drop dead!" Her eyes were large like saucers and the trembling in her body betrayed her happiness that the old man was dead.

Kouga eyes turn dark with fury as he walked up to the body and examined it. He kick the old man as he look right at her.

"We have to get you pregnant immediately." He said bluntly.

"Excuse me!"

Kouga walked briskly up to her and ripped her sleeping robes open baring her naked. She moved her hands to cover herself when his hands stopped her and cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. He pushed her toward the bed and he fought with her struggling when he kissed her brutally on the lips.

She almost gagged in repulsion when his hands roamed down to her lower abdomen. The bile was rising in her throat and threatening to choke her to death.

Suddenly he pulled backed and brought the covers over her body to cover her.

"I'm sorry. I must find someone suitable. I need to find a lighter hair man to substitute him. Wait until I return. Escape, and I will kill Sango."

Kagome trembled with fear as she clutched the sheets as her only anchored and cried herself to sleep, ignoring the corpse in the middle of the room.

She now wished she was dead like the old man.

The wind was howling loudly outside when he had arrived at the 3 star hotel. The bell boy welcomed him and insist on helping him bring the bags p to his room. Once check in, Inuyasha immediately return to his messy hotel room and flipped open his laptop and begins to searched for a missing person when someone knock on his door.

Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha open the door and narrow his cold eyes when he saw two large men standing by the doorway.

They suddenly lashed out at him. Quickly dodging the fist, Inuyasha did a flip backward and landed steadily on the bed when he took out a dagger hidden under his sleeves.

Moving like a leopard, Inuyasha lashed out at them, cutting one man in the stomach. Jumping back to avoid an attack, Inuyasha stood behind the table to help him gain time to think and to escape.

"I don't like people who disturb me when am working on something." Inuyasha said coldly, as he straighten himself and unbutton the first few buttons of his black shirt.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you attack me, you son of a bitc—" Inuyasha felt a brief pain behind his neck when the darkness enveloped him.

Kouga stood behind him holding a large wooden stick. Smirking, he observed the silver hair man and started to help the two injured men carry this man toward the parked car outside the hotel.

Kouga looked at his face and frowned. He didn't like the idea of another man touching his Kagome. But for his benefit and wealth he will do anything to gain it. Even meaning to let other man touching his beloved woman.

Throwing the man roughly in the back seat they set out toward the mansion again.

"What do you mean he's suppose to be there? I checked his room already. Inuyasha is not there!" A young man yelled in frantic.

"But he check in a few minutes ago. He should be there." The lady said, quite annoy.

He stared at the lady for a few seconds when he slam the counter and threaten her.

"He is the Lord of Western Land. If anything happens to him. I would return and slit your throat." He cursed again and walked out of the hotel leaving the paled face lady and took out his cell phone and dialed back to Inuyasha's brother for advice.

"Sesshomaru-sama...we have a problem. Inuyasha is missing."

There was a moment of silence when a deep rich voice reply. "Don't worry. I sure Inuyasha is fine. He can take care of himself."

"I am afraid someone kidnap him."

"I'm not worry about Inuyasha but about the person who kidnap him." The man chuckles when the line went dead.

Kagome opened her eyes, straining to see in the dark room when the door suddenly banged open and then she saw Kouga carrying something. Squinting, Kagome make out that it was a young man.

_Omigod, Kouga kidnap a poor guy so he could bear me a child._ Kagome gave a cry of protest when Kouga toss the man in her bed and started to chain his hands and legs while the other men strip off his clothing.

"Get yourself with child and afterwards I finish him ok?" Kouga narrow his eyes at the unconscious man and walked out along with the two men.

"Wait! You are going to kill him then?" The question caught him off-guard, and he snapped impatiently, "Do not be stupid. He cannot be left alive when he knows our secret."

"Kouga may you rot in hell. I will kill once I am free!" She jerked herself away from him as if he was something vile. "I hate you...I hate you..." She said repeatedly with hatred.

"The hatred will pass."

"Are you asking me to rape this man?" Kagome pointed at the unconscious man on the bed without looking at him.

Kouga nodded.

"Get out! Get out!"

It was her anger and bitterness that made her speak these words, but those were the words that Inuyasha heard when he regained his consciousness. He did not open his eyes. He had been a man of war too long to give away such an advantage.

Silence. He was alone for the moment, but that screeching female would likely be back soon if her words–wait, how could a woman rape man? Females do not rape.

He opened his eyes on a view of the brown ceiling. He turned his head to find the door, and pain sliced through it. He stilled for a moment, closing his eyes and became aware of the things without seeing. He was lying on a soft bed. A gag was stuffed in his mouth, making his throat dry and hoarse. He was stripped naked but that did not concern him at all. This was better than a prison.

Inuyasha felt the manacles on his wrists. He tried to move one and heard the chain rattle and felt the tug and scrape on his ankle.

Inuyasha open his eyes in realization that he was chain and not tied with ropes.

If these people captured him because of the money he had, then they also know him for his ruthlessness. He never spared anyone left if he was maltreated by someone.

Ignoring the chains, he opened his eyes gain and lifted his head and saw her there at the foot of his bed and decided he had died, for that could only be one of God's angels, made perfect in the afterlife.

Kagome was still glaring at the door when she heard the chains creak and looked back at the man on the bed. His eyes were shut, he lay perfectly still, but she sensed that he was awake. She had not looked at him closely before, had not seen him as much more than a male body, a lean, muscled body.

He lay flat on his back without a pillow, while she stood several feet away from the bed. She continue to watch him when suddenly he lift his head and riveted his eyes on her.

The color of his eyes is gold that looks like the sun, shining and luminous in his surprise. Even with his gag dividing his face she could tell he was an extremely handsome man. His features were well-defined and -arrogant.

Kagome froze, the color of his eyes was rare for someone to possess, and she felt very vulnerable under the inspection of his eyes. His hair was in a tangle mess and she realizes to that not only his eyes were of unusual color but also his hair. It was silver. It was soft and silky with a little of waves at the tip of his hair. It added definition to his boyish face.

She expected him to lower his eyes because of his nakedness and the presence of a woman but he continue to stare at her with his expressive eyes. Kagome looked away, glad that the room was dark enough to hide the rising blush.

Kagome closed her eyes and wanted to sink down to the floor and cried to herself but remember that this was the man who will take her virginity and then give her him sperm and then kill him. Kagome took pity on herself and for this man who knew nothing of the situation he was in.

The surprise was no longer in his eyes. There was now--lust.

At least he was nothing like her husband. This man is clean, young, extremely handsome, his skin smooth, his body firm and everything he was set Kagome's skin afire.

She had the strangest feeling she could read his thoughts through his eyes, for she see a question there.

Kagome moved closer to the bed and now she could get a good look at his body. His arms were muscular yet lean, and the flat of his chest was admirable to Kagome. She bet that he was a ladies-man back at home.

"I am sorry," she began, wondering why she is whispering when they were alone. "I cannot let you speak but I can tell you the reason why you are here."

Kagome searched his eyes to look for an answer and when she saw that he didn't display any she continue.

"You–I–and we–have to–you know–have to-"

The question was back in his eyes and Kagome gave up in frustration and didn't like the rising heat on her face again.

Inuyasha almost laughed at her frustration but he would have choked to death with the gag. He like this woman already. Even though he was to be marry soon he would bring this woman home to become his mistress. Who cares what that fiancee would say.

Inuyasha glances briefly at her tight breasts and felt the tightening of his lower abdomen.

Suddenly she was above him looking down at him and that brought another rush of heat through his body when her next words chill him to the bone.

"I must have a child, and it must be immediately. You were chosen for some reason to help me because of my greedy brother plans. I like this no better than you, but I have no choice and neither do you."

His chains rattled, but she would not look at those expressive eyes of his. Reaching down, she removed the sheet that was covering his lower body when it slithered to the floor. She did not watch it fall but stared at his penis, and her eyes widened.

A growl came out of his throat, surprising her, she made the mistake of looking at him. There were so much fury in his eyes.

"I am sorry that you object to it, but we have no choice. I will be quick so you are not disturbed."

Kagome climbed onto the bed and started to straddle him when the bed started to shake under their weight and she realizes that he was thrashing violently.

Kagome almost toppled off but held onto his hips tightly. She fell forward, her breasts against his penis.

Inuyasha stiffen when he raised her eyes at him and he saw the nice curved of her breasts. But her eyes were elsewhere. It was on the blood trickling down his arms.

"You hurt yourself."

He growled. But while he was still motionless, she swiftly straddle him again, and gave him a triumphant look.

Inuyasha look at her with resentment, such a power hate. She wanted to steal_ his_ child from him. When he is release, he would come back and make her suffer.

"Why cause yourself pain over something we both cannot prevent?"

He answer with another growl. He just looked at her with murder in his golden eyes.

Inuyasha had never been so furious in his life. If she succeeded he would kill her. No–He would make her suffer...like for like. Inuyasha fed off his resentment so it left his feelings cold, and the stupid wench did not even realize that.

He watched her lift the hem of her satin robes that brushed against his skin. Tightening his jaws, he looked away from her, hoping his hatred was enough to save him.

When Kagome didn't remove the top of her robes but her bottom, it enraged Inuyasha even more that she plan to rape him yet wouldn't let him see her body.

Had she kept her mouth shut, he would do it willingly and give her what she wanted. But to steal his child is unforgivable.

Kagome did not just sit there on top of him to expect miracles. He could feel her fingers handling him, yet in a way that he never been caressed by a female before. But when he became aware that she was trying to stuff his flesh inside her, his eyes open incredulously.

He saw that her eyes was close and concentrating on something. He flinched when her nail brushed against his sensitive skin. He wondered how long she would continue something so impossible. Suddenly she gave up in frustration again and looked at him in the eye again and rest on his chest.

"You must realize I am a virgin." She said softly.

Inuyasha did not know it, but the word had the desired effect on him, even though he did not believed it. But so, he felt her hands tracing his chest to his belly. He expected his rage to distract him, but her voice continued to distract him instead.

"Will you let me kiss you if I remove the gag?" Kagome asks looking sadly at him.

Inuyasha wanted to wrapped her in his arms and hold her there forever.

Removing the gag, Kagome kiss him gently, unsure of what to do at first but she felt his tongue brushing against her lips that she begins to be more forward. When Kagome sat up again she replaced the gag noticing the fury again replaced in his eyes. She saw that his penis was enlarged and stiffed and that surprise her that her kiss was effective.

Inuyasha groaned when she seated on him, and he was hard enough that she only had to nudge him in the right direction.

Heat.

Scalding heat.

Moisture.

_Why could she not be dry?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Her whimper went through him like an electricity, even as he felt the cause of it. She was still trying to seat herself fully onto him. But her virgin barrier would not give, and she was going too slow.

Inuyasha felt a savage pleasure that this was causing her pain. But if he move it, it would aid her, so he remain still.

Yet she was so small, and extremely tight, the urge was there. To thrust deeply inside her over and over again.

He heard another whimper, louder, and he opened his eyes to feed on her pain. Tears streaked her smooth cheek. Her grey eyes were glassy and very mesmerizing. But he had forgotten her nakedness.

She was a small woman, generously formed, her breasts bountiful, her waist tiny. The spread of her hips over him, her splendid breasts bouncing with her soft panting, the feel of hot wetness squeezing only half of him–the sight of his penis only half into her...

He did not thrust.

He did not have to.

The blood rushed to swell him to his full size, throbbing length, which pushed right through her barrier without either of them moving to help.

She cried out as it happened, and her weight carried her down to sheathe him fully in her depths. Inuyasha grounded his teeth against the gag in his mouth. His muscle strained, but he remain still otherwise.

Inuyasha was now fighting against the powerful urges to thrust himself into her, so hard, never wanted anything so much that was so opposed to his will

She moved on him, hesitantly at first, clumsily. She was still hurting, still crying, but still determined. Her breath, which was coming so hard, fanning his chest along with her raven hair.

It was sheer torture.

And he knew exactly when he lost the fight.

He tried one last time to throw her off, welcoming the pain in his ankles and wrists, but she knew, _knew_, and she held on fast to him. And then he no longer cared what happen next.

He was mindless like the wild animals on his lands, so mindless that it overtook him with primal instincts to drain his seed with explosive, unbelievable relief.

_**Damn her**, **damn her to hell**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha do not belong to me. Ha! (I wish) He so freaking HOTTTT!

I

I have the bling bling and the chin chin...

**_My Tormentor_**

_**Chapter**_

2

_I'm glad it was you._

Inuyasha would never forget those words, or would he forgive them. He recalled them again and again in those next days while he lay chained to that bed.

She had collapsed onto his chest when it was over, her tears wetting his skin. She had found no pleasure in their union, but she had gotten what she wanted. And before she left him, she had touched his cheek and whispered, "_I glad it was you_,' and his hate had increased tenfold.

Her servant had come after that, to tend to his wounds. The older woman had clucked her tongue over what he had done to himself, but she had also found the blood-encrusted lump on his head and cleaned that, too.

He had let her.

Devastated by the humiliation and failure, he no longer cared just then what was done to him. Nor had it bothered him when the man with the blue eyes came in later to stare at the blood and seed still wet on his loins with an odd mixture of fury and satisfaction in his eyes.

'She told me you fought her. That is good, or I think I will kill you now for what you had of her."

The man had turned around and left after that, nor had Inuyasha seen him again. But those few words had given him a wealth of information.

He knew that they meant to kill him once he was of no use. They didn't want money from him. They wanted only the baby he might already have planted in the wench's womb. He also knew the man was jealous of him, and would take pleasure in killing him.

Still he did not care, not the next day, not about anything. He did not even speak when his gag was removed. He was like a lifeless doll except when that wench came back to torture him again with her hands.

He couldn't tell if it was nighttime or not for there were no window in the room. And only then did he became alive again, his fury driving him mad. His thrashing loosed his bandages, embedding the iron manacles deeper in his raw flesh.

But she was patient that second night. She did not try to touch him until he had worn himself out. And she avoided getting on the bed until he was nearly full ready for her.

Three times she visited him that second night, throughout the night, and three times the next, waking him if she needed to. Each time, took longer than before, with his body already sated, yet that did not stop her.

She had him under her mercy.

She examined him fully in the guise of caressing him to readiness, everywhere, but mostly between his legs.

She was fascinated by his penis, brought her face and breath close to it, yet never kiss it like she promised she would do on the first night. The mere thought that she had such a big effect on him sent another tinge of humiliation through him again.

And he could not prevent any of it, could not stop her, could not smite her with a look or put the fear back in her eyes.

She used him, she drained him, she no longer displayed the least remorse. She had no mercy whatsoever.

And he wanted revenge so bad. And that was what he was thinking about on the third day if he only escape from this hell of a place. And to think he would give her a home on the first day.

Yea...he will give her a home...in his dungeon.

"Tell me her name." He asks that old lady when she had came in to feed him.

It was the first time he had spoken to her and found out that her name was Kaede.

"You do not need to know."

"My men will find me, babaa-chan. You better cooperate with me now."

She snorted at him and continue to feed him. "You were alone when taken."

"I was at my hotel when they barged in. Did you expect me to have a bunch of ladies on my bed when you guys find me? Or did you expect my whole family to be there at the hotel with me?"

Such coldness had entered his tone. Kaede was suddenly afraid of him, even though he was bound fast. Then she scoffed at herself and at him.

"I don't believe you. Kouga would never kidnap a man of such great importance."

"Release me."

Kaede laughed and shook her head. "If I had the key I would not use it until my lady has what she needs of you."

She did not add that Kagome had already asks her to find where the key is.

Kaede sighed and look at the man before her. He was quite handsome but he had such a cruel look on his face. It sends a chill down a person spine if it was directed at him or her.

"I demand you to release me or I will send my men to kill every single last bitches you—"

Kaede stuffed the gag back in his mouth and stood up and left him. Inuyasha sunk back into pure fury. He tugged at the chains and winced at the pain shooting down his arms.

Giving up, he thought back his life at home. These people here do not fear him. But at home, his wives were meek and timid creatures. They never get over the fear of him, even though he never give a hint to them that he was going to brutalized them.

But both were dead.

Inuyasha closed his tired eyes, and fell asleep when the creek of the door awaken him again. This time he was surprised to see Kaede with more food and clothing and keys.

"I found the key, mister, for my lady wants you gone and it must be now, while her brother is in town hiring men to kill you." She told him this while she removed his gag.

"I will convince him that my lady is pregnant." Kaede moved swiftly unchaining his chains and gently help him sit up while dressing him in a plain white t-shirt and large baggy pants, making him look like those hoodlums living on the streets.

"My, my, how handsome you look without that gag stuff in your face." Kaede chuckled loudly, ignoring the growl deep in his throat.

Inuyasha stood up and carefully lowered his arms, his muscles screaming after three days at that unnatural angle. He gritted his teeth against the pain. That, too, felt strange without the gag to bite on. But he did not wait for the pain in his shoulders to lessen before he grabbed her by the shoulders and demand to know were that wench is.

"She has order me to set you free for she worries for your safety but I will not tell you of her whereabouts."

"I want to speak with her."

"No."

"I want–"

"There is no time left." Kaede motion for him to followed her and she was relieve that he follow. But he took note of everything he saw as she led him out of the mansion and vowed to himself he will burn this place down and take whatever he wants from here.

Seeing so little people guarding the doors and gates, he could return after three days and take over everything here.

"It is done."

"I know," Kagome said dispassionately as she turned away from the window. "I watched until he disappeared into the fields."

"I have a bad feelings about this," Kaede said uneasily. "We should have waited."

"You know we have to free him today. Kouga and his men aren't here. If not today, I'm afraid he will die. We have taken much things from him already."

"But he did not serve his purpose." Kaede reminded her. "If you are not pregnant, Kouga will find another man for you to rape again."

Kagome shivered, though the room was not cold.

"I can't do it again. It so horrible."

"I know...I know it's hard–-"

"Hard?" Kagome cut in with a harsh-sounding laugh. "It's wrong! So wrong! And I can no longer look at myself in the mirror and find something good in myself."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Kaede demanded. "You did not even get pleasure out of it when_ he_ did."

"No, he did not took pleasure in it. How could he when he fought me each time. Fought me so hard, he hurt himself each time. He hated it. He hated me, and made sure I knew it. Those eyes—"

"But if your plan does not work?"

"It will work. If it does not work, I will risk my life and rescue Sango and leave this place and return to Tokyo. But if it does work, that he had gotten me pregnant then I will take care of the child and will not give it to Kouga no matter what." Kagome looked down at her stomach and sighed, "it's the least I can do for him."

"But, Kagome-chan, you should escape also when you have the chance now."

"I cannot abandon Sango...I cannot—" Kagome was interrupted when the door was shoved open and in came Kouga, his face purple from the fury in his face and a letter in his hands.

Kagome gave Kaede a warning look and motion her to stand behind her.

"The Lord of the Western Lands is coming here...he is going to invade us." Kouga laughed bitterly, and slam his hands against the wall.

"What did we do to enrage the Lord the Western Lands? Kagome, you must stay here and see him while I leave and round up some armies from your dead husband."

"Stay here! When he means to kill us all. Are you crazy!" She screeched.

"He won't kill you. I heard he doesn't kill woman." Kouga said quickly, looking around as if expecting the Lord to pop out of nowhere.

"Get on his good side and wait for me to rescue you."

"Or he can kill you when you come."

Kouga glared at her and continue, "You must be in good terms with him and stall time for me to get back my lands."

"Why are you so afraid of him? He just a guy with a stupid name."

"The Lord of the Western Lands is the ruthless and strongest out of us four and I am weak without an army that has dispersed when father has died."

"How can you be so sure it is him?"

"No one can mistaken the red and white flag of his. Or that damn-breathing dragon rampant that he likes on the field. Kagome, listen, you have to do what I say, ok?"

Kagome nodded and was surprise when he grabbed her and gave her a kiss that was almost brotherly and full of care for her.

She was amazed.

She was repulsed.

One day after Kouga departure, Kagome was surprise by the far-off drums pounding like a human's heart and she could see the red flag of a breathing dragon.

"He's here..." Kagome whispered to Kaede. Standing up and taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out of the large mansion and waited to greet the so-called almighty Lord.

The army came in with gun raised, but there was not a soul left other than Kagome, who stood on the lower step on the mansion. They did not seem surprised to find it so.

Half of the army went into the mansion and started to raid it when Kagome could hear screams of the servant girls and cries of death from the other servants.

Kagome force herself not to cry again but was scared when the remainder of the army approached her, with three men in the lead who dismounted first.

Two were dressed finely, Kagome thought they were King of England, though only one could be the Lord of Western Lands.

Yet it was the third man who walked slowly toward her, taller than the other two, sheathing his word as he came. He did not take his eyes off her as he did this, eyes too shadowed for her to see clearly beneath his helmets.

She had chosen the wrong place to wait, with the sun behind them but shining directly on her. It lit her braided hair to almost sparkling black, her smooth skin to glowing whiteness, and made it difficult to see the face of the men.

She opened her mouth to give a greeting, but only gasp came out as his hands gripped her upper arms, so hard she thought the bones might crush. She closed her eyes against the pain, only to be shook once, sharply, to bring them open again.

"Your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she got out in a mere squeak.

"Well, Kagome, you are my prisoner as of today."

Kagome nearly sagged in relief. At least he did not mean to cut her down right there on the steps. And a prisoner is not so bad, it was only temporary if Kouga was good on his words.

He still held her in that painful grip, waiting. Kagome dare not looked up at him for some reason. She could see the rest of his armies staring at her. Finally he turned with her still in his grip, only it was to literally throw her into the chest of one of the men who had come up behind him.

"Take the prisoner to my castle and install her in my dungeon. If she is not there when I arrive, there will be more than to pay."

The man behind her paled. Kagome did not see it. She was ashen herself, near to fainting from those ominous words.

"Why!" She cried , but the Lord had already turned away to enter the mansion.

Kaede found him in the room she had come to dread entering these past few days. The tall candles had burned out from Kagome's last visit to this room just before dawn, but he had found a new one and struck it on the metal spike of the candle stand. His men were plundering the mansion, taking all the value that they wanted.

She could not imagine what he was doing here when a glance should have told him there was naught in this room save that bed.

She hesitated to speak. He merely stood there, staring down at the bed. He had removed his helmet first and Kaede immediately recognized his silver hair. He was a very tall man.

"What do you want?" He asks.

She was trembling, now believing that he was someone of great importance and that he was not bluffing when he was still chained to the bed.

He didn't turn around, but instead bent down and dragged the long chains out from under the bed, as she watched, fascinated, as he slowly draped the two lengths around his neck like a layered necklace, the ends left hanging from his shoulders to his waist. She shivered, wondering why he would take the chains unless he meant to use them on someone.

"Answer!" His voice dripping with hatred.

She jumped that time, and stammered, "They say you are the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Yep, that's me."

"Please, what have you done to Kagome. She has not return—"

"Nor will she---ever."

He turned as he added that last word, and Kaede staggered back. "Please, don't do this."

One corner of his mouth lifted in a menacing curve. "Why not?"

"Do not hurt her!" She cried her horror aloud. "She had no choice----"

"Shut up!" he roared, pointing a finger at her. "Think she can be excuse for what she had done to me? I don't care about her reasons. I will get my revenge and I will burn everything in this house to satisfy my thirst."

Kaede held her tongue as Inuyasha passed her to enter the room across the hallway. But he knew she still hovered about the doorway, wringing her hands, tears gathering and spilling from her soft brown eyes. He might be indebted to her, but if she talked about that bitch, he would send her to his dungeon too.

Inuyasha stepped into the larger room, that he knew belong to the wench and open the brown closet with his hands. He turn around to find Kaede there looking at him when he pointed at the closet and asks, "Is this hers?"

"Yes."

"Good, these are good for my daughters." He said it with such indifference, Kaede's fear dissipated and her anger rose, though she was not stupid enough to let him hear it.

'This is all she has left."

"Well, now she has the skin on her back and the rags I will give her to wear."

Kaede eyes narrowed as she realizes that this was part of his revenge.

"Tell me, is anyone going to return to this," he pointed to the ceiling and smiles cruelly, " goddamn house?"

Kaede nodded and told him that Kagome's brother will return.

"Sorry to disappointed him, but I think it's ashes he will be finding here."

"Are you going to kill her?" Ignoring the things he had just said about the mansion.

"No, that would be too swift. She is going to suffer as I had." He said coldly. "She will be at my mercy until the day she dies."

"Do you have any?"

"Only to those who do not harms me."

Kaede was already feeling sick at heart over his answer.

"Babaa-chan, why don't you come work for me and give me your loyalty?" He said casually as he gather up Kagome's clothes and stuffed it in a large duffel bag he had with him.

Kaede looked up with surprise and quickly agreed. This was her chance to see Kagome and helped —

"Help that bitch, she will get whip."

Kaede froze and closed her eyes in sympathy for her Kagome.

He was the worse.

Poor Kagome.

What has she done to deserve such a life?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

**_My Tormentor_**

_**Chapter**_

3

Kagome was in a daze when she arrived at the large, white castle that was located on top of a sharp edged cliff. Down below was the crashing waves, threatening to swallow up whoever dares to venture there. The castle was large but it wasn't the size that captured her, it was the elegance and the beauty it contained.

It was like the pictures and models she saw at the museum or in a textbook in school. But this was extremely fascinating compared to the pictures. The windows were large and it was easily tell that it lighted the castle like in heaven.

The high towers had stairs rotating around it with handles to prevent from a deep fall. Although she was a prisoner, she liked the feeling of this place, although it was ironic to the Lord who lives here.

"Come on, bitch. Time to dump you in prison." A man behind her said gruffly as he helped her off the horse with her hands tied tightly behind her back. Kagome winced when she felt his hands on her back, reaching lower.

Kagome heart leaped to her throat when she felt his hands touching her butt. Frighten, Kagome let a out a low mewling sound and the man just laugh as he shoved her into large black gate and passed by the stables and the servants that worked here.

"It's looks like the medieval times..." Kagome whispered lowly, awed by the old fashioned ways of the people.

Pushing her roughly, Kagome stumbled forward and with her hand tied, she fell flat on her face onto the dirt. Laughing, the man pulled her up by the hair and dragged a kicking Kagome into the grand room and down into the chilly and misty dungeon.

Crying and screaming from the pain he was causing from pulling her hair and the scraping of her skin against the rough floor, Kagome cursed loudly at him until he flung her into a cell surrounded by bars.

"Listen, I will be your jailer and I will not fetch your needs and other things like your servant." Smiling wickedly at her, he added "Unless you give me some things I personally want from you."

"Never will I give my body to a filthy slug like you." Kagome spitted at him and struggled to untied herself.

"It's useless. You probably be here until you rot. What did you do to Lord Inuyasha to earn such a fate?"

"Is it any of your goddamn business! If I tell you, your jackass Lord will kill you in an instant." Her voice dripped with venom just mentioning the man who had ordered her to be in a filthy dungeon.

"And to think that I will see to your needs _if_ you sleep with me. Now I will leave you alone with your friends."

'What friends?" Kagome voice squeaked in fear when the jailer turned to leave, "Wait!" The torches that lighted the cold, damp room suddenly went out leaving Kagome in the dark.

She was left in silence. Kagome ears strained to hear the parting footsteps, but the sound did not last long. Then there was the sound of rats scurrying across the floor above her.

Kagome knew she was in trouble when the jailer showed up again with two thin blankets for her to sleep on and badly chipped cup for her to drink in. Standing up weakly, still with her hands bound behind her, Kagome didn't have a chance to look at her wounds.

Kagome tried to begged him to let her out but her voice was dry from lack of water. Choking slightly, Kagome didn't hear the light creak of the iron doors opening.

"My, my, look at yourself. All dirty." He said in a mocking tone.

She narrowed her eyes when he approached her and cornering her agaisnt the hard wall. She could see his yellowing teeth and the swell of his stomach. His breath smells horrible from lack of brushing and the large amount of alcohol he consumed daily. Turning her face away from his hovering mouth, Kagome begged to whoever that could save her. When his hands touched her abdomen, Kagome freaked out and started to scream uncontrollably with her hurting throat.

"Quiet bitch." He shoved her hard to floor as he covered her small mouth and trying to ceased her struggles.

Kagome bitted hard into his hands and when he let go, he took the chance and continue to scream for help.

"Quiet!" He smacked her a few times until her mouth was swollen from the pressure and when he successfully stopped her thrashing. Laughing at her vacant eyes, he slowly kissed the curve of her neck and then her collarbone.

When he was about to strip her, someone roughly pulled him back from her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing, Maten?" The old man said harshly but held Kagome like a fragile porcelain.

'I was just helping her changing her clothes. As you can see, she is incapable." He said, pointing at the unconscious Kagome.

"Maybe because you beat her? If Lord Inuyasha knows of this, you will die! He order no men is allowed to touch her, and yet you disobey."

"I am sorry, next time I will keep my hands off her."

"There will be no next time." The old man gently lifted Kagome up and laid her out onto the thin sheets on the floor. 'Lord Inuyasha has sent me to take care of her, you may leave now."

'He sent you! Who is this lady to deserve such a service as you?" Maten asked mockingly, walking toward the unconscious Kagome until he was shoved back again by the old man.

"I've warn you! Leave!"

Cursing, Maten left the cell while the old man left the cell and returned minutes later carrying a pail of water and a few necessity.

First, untying Kagome and then carefully cleaned her wounds and calming her swollen bruises on her beautiful face.

While Kagome was resting he brought her a mattress and a small table with a lantern and a small chamber pot. Although it was not that pleasant it was comfortable. Waiting for Kagome to awake, he hummed to his favorite song until she woke up.

Kagome blinked her eyes twice and gasped when she remembered what was happening to her. But instead of the jailer beside, she sound a friendly old man sitting besides her.

"Hello, my name is Myouga."

"My..my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled and knew she found a friend in this horrid place. She knew not of the time passing but she was glad for Myouga to accompany her. With Myouga talking to her and tell her the adventures he been through, she was unaware of the situations she was in and her wounds healed quickly thanks to Myouga

The days turned into weeks, then two, then three. When Kagome finally noticed her monthly period had not come, she sat downed and laughed hysterically. Kouga's plan had actually worked. That damn man that she raped had actually gotten her pregnant after all with three night's trying. But the mansion she hated was gone.

From the road they had stopped to watch the smoke billow above the treetops as every wooden building and floor caught fire. There was nothing left for a child to secure; a child conceived for only that purpose was useless now.

After the hysterical laughter came tears, a flood of tears mixed with self-pity.

What had she done to deserve a fate like this?

What would happen if Inuyasha returned to this castle?

Myouga would be gone and her only friend her would be taken away from her. The other jailer would return, or one like him. And would Inuyasha care if she have his child?

No, he wanted her to die. She didn't think begging for her child's life would work. He had not wanted her husband's mansion and wealth and instead burned it. No, she would not let that damnable Inuyasha hurt her child. She will fight to her last breath.

She had not heard Myouga approach until the door opened with the usual creak. He was not wearing his usual pleasant smile and seemed disturb about something.

And then...

"Are you pregnant, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stared at him in amazement. She had not been sick of a morn, as some women suffered, nor had her breasts enlarged the tiniest bit yet.

"How did you know?"

"Then you are?"

"Yes, but how—"

"I had not thought of it this soon, but my lord asked if you had asked for you know...woman things. Why did you not tell me?"

"I just realize myself. But what do you mean your lord ask you? When?"

"Just now."

Kagome lost what color she had maintained in that sunless room. "He has returned?"

"Yes, and I am to bring you to him now."

Kagome did not beg Myouga not to take her to his lord. There would be no point to it. IF he did not take her, someone else would come and get her. But she wanted to plead. All she remember of Inuyasha was his lean body and that slash of cruelty of his mouth and that icy boldness in his voice when he had sent her to his dungeon.

She barely noticed the Great Hall as she was led through it. It was only in the afternoon, so there was so many people around, mainly servants busy at some task, a few soldiers, and some woman.

It was the lord's chamber that she was taken to, a large room at the end of the hall. It was bright with sunlight streaming in through the large windows. She especially liked this room inspite of everything. The windows reached from ceiling to the floor, and was lined together forming half the room.

It was wonderful how the architect design the room. Half the room was glass where you can over look the setting sun over the horizon and the angry waves. Fascinated by the view, she did not notice Myouga leaving behind her and that she was left alone in the room.

And it was the clanking of chains that bought her attention to the large bed in the middle of the room. She did not notice the man standing on the other side of the bed, not until he came around it.

His very height proclaimed him, if his fine black shirt and black jeans did not–and his mouth, yes, that luscious, yet cruelly shaped slash. It took her a moment more to register what she was seeing. She recognize the rich color of silver and the golden eyes that only one man she knew can possess those features.

Her own eyes grew enormous, the single word "you" formed on her lips without a sound, and then the cold blackness rose up to engulf her.

Myouga suddenly barged in and seeing the woman he found to cared about, gently caught hold of her and whisper soothing words to her.

Inuyasha leaped forward to almost yank her out of the older man's arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her out onto it. One of her small hands came to rest on the chain beside her. She would feel it when she awoke. He smiled.

"I cannot imagine what could have caused that, my lord," Myouga said anxiously at his back. "She's been eating good."

Inuyasha did not take his eye off the beautiful wench. "Does she have any rat bites that scarred her skin?"

Myouga answer was a loud snort. Inuyasha knew this man. Myouga was well known for his soft heart and gentleness with all creatures.

Inuyasha had been furious with himself after he had sent Myouga alone to guard her. But he did not send the other man to her. He did not want her to suffer until he was there to make her suffer.

He didn't want that small body to be shrunken from starvation and most of all, he didn't want any man to touch her, at least not until he knew if she had been successful in her thievery. According to Myouga, she had been.

"Leave her to me, Myouga. You did well." Inuyasha voice sounds like a growling lion about to pounce on its prey.

"Yes..." But before leaving, Myouga gave a sad glance at Kagome and shook his head and left.

Inuyasha continued to stare at his prisoner, not even minding that her faint was denying him his revenge. He could be patient now that she is finally here in his bed. His anger started to bubble when he remembered her crime. If he had thought to spare her even a little, which he had not, her pregnancy settled the matter. And brought his fury back with vengeance. She carried _his_ child. **_She had no right!_**

He had know the moment she had recognize him. He saw the fear in her large eyes. He gloried in that fear.

Suddenly he heard her sighed, and Inuyasha's breath held, waiting, willing her to open those large grey eyes. Her lips were parted. He remembered the lushes of them , remembered the hot feel of them against his skin whenever she had had to work harder at coaxing his body's response. Her black hair were in two thick braids, one beneath her, the other curled across her breasts,

He remembered those breasts, full and tempting, but never to his touch or taste, revealed to him only to inflame his senses, to aid his defeat.

He wanted to tear the rags she was wearing but not now. Not yet.

He want her to be aware of what he was doing to her.

She stretched, making a soft sound in her throat, then stilled, except for her hand. He watched the fingers of the hand that rested on the chains feeling the cold iron links. Watching the frown that creased her brows as she wondered what it was.

"A souvenir," he explained. "From your husband's home."

Her eyes flew open, enormous eyes dominating her small oval face. She made another sound, as if she were strangling. Her fear was intense, but it was too much, more like utter terror. He would be furious if she fainted again.

Kagome wished she could. Omigod, no wonder she had spent these weeks in a dungeon. It had nothing to do with her properties. She was going to die, but not by mere deprivation as she had thought.

She remembered this man's hatred and knew he would probably torture her to death. She knew now why he had fought so violently against her rape of him. He was no commoner but a powerful warlord of Shikon for heavensake.

And Kouga had not even know he had captured his worst enemy. A laughter bubbled in her throat. She could not stop it. IF she had not already lost ehr mind, she soon would. And he just stood there beside the bed, frowning down at her. Had she thought him handsome?

A illusion.

That mouth, those golden chilling eyes—he was a living nightmare, her nightmare, a man who defined cruelty with every line of his face.

Kagome began to shake in reaction. He swore loudly and brought his hand to her throat with firm pressure, squeezing the life out of Kagome. Kagome eyes flared wider.

"If you faint again, I will beat you." He growled.

Was he supposed to reassure her? But he released her and moved away from the bed. In self-preservation she watched him, but he only went to the fireplace and stood there staring down at it. Kagome eyed the door briefly and calculated how far she could manage with his distance from her and the door.

She has to escaped! Or she will die here!

Kagome looked at him again, her breath caught in her throat. From the back, he was not a monster as he portrays himself but a man. His long silvery hair was pulled back in an elegant braid was not curly yet the end curled near his waist. It looked soft though she never bring her hand that close to his face to touch it. His body was still appealing to the eye. She had known he would be tall.

And his clothing made him even more handsome than ever. His large shirt was carelessly put on not bothering to button the button, giving a great view of his broad chest. Kagome pulled her grey eyes away from his alluring body and toward the door.

Kagome quietly sat up and gently set her foot on the soft white carpet. Bending forward, she readied herself for a run. Taking in a deep breath and glancing back at the man one last time, Kagome raced forward and just when her hand touch the cold doorknob, a large hand slam the door shut and flung her backwards and came colliding with a hard chest.

Her face was caught between the nape of his neck and his arms held her tightly, almost squeezing her senseless. Kagome screamed and flail her arms not caring of she hit him or not. She kicked, she scratched and she screamed as loud as she can. But he didn't loosen his gripped, instead he pulled her toward the window and forced her to look at the setting sun. Slowly, Kagome breathing calm down and her body relax against his.

"Have you calm yourself, wench?" He said softly in to her ear.

Calm? Would she ever know that state again? Will she ever experience peace ever again?

Slowly, he let go of her and eyed her coldly. "Good, cause I don't want a zombie as my prisoner." Inuyasha laughed coldly and growled at her. "How dare you? You stole my child! My Child!"

Kagome looked away unable to face him.

"Since you stole my flesh, I will steal yours."

"No," she said quietly.

"No!" He exploded incredulously.

"This is my child, I have the right—" "You lost that right a long time ago when you stole my kid!"

Kagome flinched when he took a step closer to her and saw that his hands were clenching tightly together. She looked at him squarely in the eye. How the hell did she tempt him to this level of rage?

"I hold it, I will bear it, and that means I will _keep it."_

"Never will that child be yours. You will only be a woman to bore it and when it is born I will take that child away from you. You will be left for the men outside and then be hang." He did not shout, no, he said it _too_ coldly.

Kagome shook her head as the tears blinded her and she felt all her strength left her.

"Please...it was all Kouga's plan."

"I don't care."

'I'm sorry." Kagome looked at him tearfully, hoping he will soften against her.

"Sorry? You will be much sorrier, I promise you. But you may begin appeasing my outrage right now. I hardly recognize you in clothes, wench. **_Remove them_**."

Kagome's breath stopped completely. Her eyes closed in dread. Inuyasha had said like for like. She had known that meant he would force her as she had forced him. But why would he touch her if he hated her so much? He could end her life so easily. But Kagome saw that revenge for him was tortuously slow. Already she understood his nature. But having to remove her clothes for him...

"Do you want me to tear those clothes off for you?"

"No...I –I will do it." She said in a mere whisper.

She turned around to unbutton her blouse, but in a few seconds he was behind her, his hands gripping her shoulder painfully as he swung her back around. Whatever she had done wrong, his anger was high again.

"When did you have pride in yourself? I always remember you as the slut you were. So remove your clothes like one." He said insultingly, sneering down at her.

Kagome met his golden eyes as he stepped back and watched her. Kagome closed her eyes and will her hands to bring her blouse over her shoulder and reveal her plump breasts to him.

The room was too bright with setting sun directly in front of her. The orange glints shimmered on her body creating a seductive scene. But she knew she was not enticing to him.

Inuyasha's blood was already raging for her. Her fear was exciting him, that was all. Not that flushing cheeks of her. Not the virgin-like demeanor. Certainly not the small though exquisite curved body of hers.

Inuyasha realized that he could not continue to watch her or he would pounce on her and ravage her body on the carpet.

With a silent cure, he turned around and went toward the bed lifting up the chain and looked at her seeing if she get the idea. Hearing the clanking of the chains, Kagome fear turn to terror when she felt the tugged of her arm and knew what he wanted.

Gently lying down on the soft bed, Inuyasha clasped the iron chains around her two small wrists and then stripped her remaining skirt from her, revealing her whole body to him.

"Please no," she pleaded, looking at his cold eyes, "Please, no."

He did not even hesitate as he climbed onto the bed next to her outstretched body.

"It will be the same, exactly the same."

And then he took out two more chains and clasped it onto her ankles.

"This is not the same," she said.

"There are gender differences. Your leg needs to be open, mine don't."

Kagome closed her eyes at the vivid mental picture his words evoked. Like for like. And she could not prevent it, could not even beg for mercy, for he had none. He was ruthlessly determined to do this to her, and it would be exactly as had been done to him.

'You are taking too long, wench," he warned softly. "Do not try my patience."

Kagome kept her eyes closed, tightly, only she could still hear him, and the sound of his breathing tells her he is very close to her now.

"Spread them." She groaned inwardly, but she did not dare to defy him. "Wider," he added, and she did that too.

Kagome grimaced as she tested the bounds and experience an overwhelming panic.

Was this how he felt?

So helpless? So afraid?

Kagome eyes opened in surprise when the gag was shoved between her lips. She had forgotten about that, but he had not. He did not want to hear her entreaties any more than she had wanted to hear his, though their reasons were not the same.

He was feeling no guilt, as she had felt. He was acting on vengeance. She had tried to save her sister's life.

Satisfaction at her helplessness blazed from his eyes. She wished she had not seen it, or that he had removed his clothes before he fetched the gag.

The effectiveness of his readiness, however, have her a small relief. She need only suffer only _his_ rape of her and she already knew what it would feel like with him inside her.

She could bear it—she would have to.

"Are you a virgin here, I wonder, as you were there?"

His hands came to her breasts to tell her of what he spoke, both hands, and his eyes went there, too, to watch what he did.

Kagome stared only at his face so she could see the moment he finished toying with her. And that was all he was doing.

There was no need to caress her and coax her to readiness like him. He was already in that condition. Kagome felt no more than the heat of his palms and was quite surprise at his gentleness.

He played long with her breasts, flicking at the soft nipples, squeezing and pulling on them by turns. But when he ended with a frown, Kagome thought she would died of fright.

Kagome did not know that he had been unable to make her nipples tighten in response to his caresses, not even a little, not even once. With that frown still terrifying her, he brought his hand between her legs and thrust his fingers inside her.

Kagome groaned deeply at the sharp discomfort she felt. His frown got darker.

"So you would deny yourself?" Inuyasha enticingly withdrew his fingers and thrust in deeply again, "I think not, wench."

Kagome began to tremble, not as greatly as when she had thought she was about to die, btu enough for him to notice and growl, "Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. She stopped trying to reason why he was touching her when it was not necessary to his purpose. His hands were soothing, and she welcome his touch as a means to please him. Somehow, Kagome began to relax.

She began to feel things other than fear: the texture of his hands, callused yet gentle; his warm breath whenever he leaned close; his brush of his torso whenever he leaned down to taste her.

She was so relax when his mouth came to her breasts that she felt only moment's alarm that did not last. Heat engulfed her and a sharp tingling rippled through her body and sent a weird feeling to the pit of her stomach.

His caresses became slightly rougher now that he had drawn a response from her that he wanted. She did not mind that either. IN fact, unknowingly, she was arching to his touch, on her breasts, over her belly, as if she suddenly craved it. But when his hands drifted back to her vagina, she stiffened again.

He shoved his fingers deeply again and Kagome lifted her butt off the bed and opened her eyes and quite surprise to see him looking down at her. She could feel her face heating and the rippling pleasure he evoked within her.

Kagome blushed even more when his face suddenly gentle and alluring dipped low and brushed against her jaw. She wasn't even aware of him moving over her, but when she felt him sliding his thick shaft into her, her eyes widened.

Now his eyes was so filled with male triumph that she inwardly cringed. Inuyasha thrust deeply into her again and again as his hands tortuously continue to caress her sending dancing flames across her body.

Kagome wanted to scream against the growing heat inside her body. She want to pull him down on her and cling to him for the rest of her life but the chains bounded her fast to the soft bed.

And finally, she screamed against the gag and fell limply on the bed. She felt sated and satisfied, and a while later she felt ashamed of her responses to him. And now she truly know what he had felt, all of it, and hated him for showing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.,

**_My Tormentor_**

_**Chapter**_

4

That first day in Inuyasha's room continued endlessly for Kagome, despite the fact that he left immediately after he was finished with her—just as she had always done with him.

Like for Like.

That first time...she had suffered terrible pain in giving him her virginity, and worse because of her ignorance. Kagome turned her strained neck toward the window and welcome the night view. The stars was sparkling down at her as if reassuring her that everything is going to be ok.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep for a while when she was awaken by a rough shake. Ignoring it completely as she once again rifted back to her peaceful sleep until she was slapped gently on the face.

Kagome warily opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha was there standing by the bed with a woman. The woman blushed deeply at Kagome's naked body and fixed her eyes at the tray of food she was holding.

Kagome had forgot and she was mortify.

How was she to relieve herself?

How was she to clean herself?

How was she to eat? Was this the woman who to aid her in all these personal things?

She had asked Kaede to see to his personal needs. And another thing she had done to him to gain his hatred. She knew she had embarrass a lord in front of a lowly maid. With him relieving himself in front of a woman.

"I have given you another present in my generosity. I don't trust any man to see you in this state and not do anything. So I send Kanna here to help you." He moved aside as Kanna sat down on the bed and removed her gag.

She did not speak. She was too tired. But she was grateful for the food that was being shove down her throat.

While Kanna was feeding her, her eyes locked hatefully with Inuyasha as he returned it equally. Smirking, he removed his black shirt and untied his long hair as it cascade around him.

Patting Kanna on the head, she left immediately as he climbed onto the bed again.

This time her mouth wasn't gag so she protested loudly.

"Get off, you fag. Get off!" Kagome screamed and screamed but was covered by his mouth. Kagome thrashed and shook her head hoping to elude him, but his hands clamped her down and force his tongue into her. She wanted to bite down on his tongue but the pressure he put on her was too much. She was out of breath.

He did not touch her this time, but mounted her and poised his huge shaft at her opening. He slid easily into her body. This was a punishment, not part of his like for like, for he was not supposed to have forced her again until the next morning. Her body did not care.

But she was fighting against the pleasure not his body within her body. She fought with all her will, screamed in rage against it, there was pleasure in the deep thrusts rocking her that could not be denied.

And God help her, Inuyasha was looking at her with that wicked look he always carried. Kagome turned her head away giving a nice view of her neck. She felt his tongue darted out and licked and bit her there. She didn't care, but instead welcome him. She mew and groan when his pace increased.

Kagome tense when she heard a low rumble in his chest and suddenly felt a warm liquid bursting inside her and knew he was sated. But this time he didn't leave immediately like the first time, this time he hold her against him and closed his eyes. She didn't dare to look at him but instead she memorize the feel of him.

He wasn't that bad. But Kagome bet that he had slept with many woman before her. And if he really plan to do this like for like , he will release her the day after tomorrow.

Kagome thought of what he would go once he set her free.

Would he kill her immediately, or will he give her back to Kouga? No, she will do anything than go back to Kouga. He will continue to use her and Sango to gain his evil plans.

No, she would never go back even if it means staying with Inuyasha forever. But what about Sango?

Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not realize that Inuyasha shifted his weight and was now looking at her intently as if willing her to look at him.

Kagome continue to stare blankly at the white ceiling until Inuyasha sat up and dress himself and left the room without saying a word.

Once outside, Inuyasha leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He never had such joy raping a woman before. Not that he rape any woman, they usually jumped into his bed without a thought. But Kagome, her untamed spirit and innocence set his balance off. Everytime he thrust into her tight channel her grey eyes would ignite with hatred and he was excited because of that.

Groaning, Inuyasha walked down the marble steps while at the same time he is unbuttoning his shirt. Throwing his shirt onto the floor, he went to the fireplace and poked at it.

"Why is a handsome man like you never have a woman besides you?" Purred a voice.

Inuyasha continue to poked at the fire and slowly stood up, ignoring the woman standing by the door. He withdrew a sword hanging above the fireplace and flicked it repeatedly to get the feel of it.

"You haven't visit me for some time, Inuyasha..." The woman purred again, striding over to Inuyasha with her mouth sweetly pouted.

Inuyasha looked at her face and grunted. As usual he was greeted by Lady Kikyo, the daughter of the Northern Lord. Her beauty surpassed many woman and it was that beauty that snared Inuyasha's attention—for a while.

He was intrigued by Kikyo's seductive black eyes and extremely curvaceous body that was somehow always showing too much. Her long black hair was always loose giving her a look of an experience seductress.

Immediately, Inuyasha compared her to the woman chained to his beds in his rooms. Compared to Kagome, Kikyo lacked spirit, her eyes were always secretive and void of emotion expect lust. Kagome f ace was innocent and sweet while Kikyo is more mature and seems to have a lot of knowledge stored in her. Once in a while, he would see a flickered of malice in her eyes.

"So why haven't you visit me, INuyasha? I

ve been waiting for you for so long."

"I was busy."

"Busy enough to forget about me?" Kikyo lowered her lashes and stood in front of him. "Kiss me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and leaned forward, capturing her lips and roughly caress her lips with his tongue. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him against her body.

"Undress me."

Inuyasha stepped back and looked at her and instead he saw Kagome sad face looking at him. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he focused them on Kikyo again and was relieved to see her. Instead of removing her clothes, Inuyasha raised his sword and lashed out at her clothing, slicing through the thin layers of her dress.

When she was barely covered, he laughed mockingly and brought the tip of the sword to her chin.

"I desire women who fights back at me."

Her face contorted in rage and humiliation as she use her hands to cover herself. "Inuyasha you are such a jerk sometimes."

"I barely recognize you with your hand covering yourself." Inuyasha used the tip of his swords and nudged Kikyo's hands away and ripped the remaining pieces of he clothing leaving her naked.

His eyes stared at her unwavering and knew the effect he had on her. The harden of her nipples was evident and the hurried breathing betrayed her.

"Go back to your room and find another man Kikyo. I'm through with you." He said gruffly and exit through the door beside the fireplace.

When Kagome thought of Inuyasha coming to her again, she would tremble, so she did not think of it. But he came.

She was not even awake when he came the next morning, the darkness of the night only just receding. But when she finally became aware of him, she was also aware that he already coaxed her body into readiness. And he made quick work of it, so quick she was almost bitter about having her sleep disturbed than about having her body invaded, for the one was over and done with before she felt much anything, but as exhausted as she was, she still could not get back to sleep after he left her.

Kanna came not long after, but Inuyasha did not come with the servant this time. And Kagome was in no mood for the sympathetic looks she was receiving from the servant, yet she again found herself grateful to her. She had known her shoulders were aching from the restraints until Kanna started to massage her shoulders and Kagome thanked her when Kanna wash the monstrous smell from Kagome's skin.

But he came again at midday. And he came again at dusk. Kagome's only compensation was that he had had to work hard to caress the moisture from her the third time. And so it went the next day also, except the third time that day, the last time she should have to suffer his body into hers, was the worst of them all.

The man was not interested in merely preparing her to receive him, he was after something else, and she would not be surprised if it was to drive her mad. HE touched her long after he knew she was ready for him, caressed her more than she could bear.

He stirred lust in her until she would have begged him to take her, but all she could do was take what he gave, a new knowledge of her own body, a knowledge of her weakness in spirit as well as flesh.

The bastard made her want him. And he knew it. It was his final triumph

The way he pounded into her and kiss her body was heavenly. She would cry out in ecstacy if the gaged had not been there, she would thrash her body and hold him tight against her if she was not chained to the bed, and she touched him as he had touch her if her hands wasn't above her head.

And Kanna came in afterwards, the aftershock of the amazing sex was still there. Her lower abdomen rippled with tiny shocks of pleasure whenever she moved. But she ignored the feeling when she saw Kanna entering with a key to her chains. Kagome had expected Inuyasha to come himself so he could tell her what further humiliations were to be hers. Kanna, of course, could tell her nothing.

But she had brought food that Kagome was able to feel herself, and she had brought clothes.

The clothes gave Kagome her first suspicions of what was now to be her entire wardrobe. Her own clothes had long since been taken away, but these new ones were nothing like them. The bra and panties were made with bad cloth and the t-shirt was too tight on her especially the shorts.

Did he plan to make her look like a whore in his home?

And she was to leave his room with these clothes on.

As soon as Kagome had worked the stiffness out of her arms, and dressed and tied her hair into a high pony-tail, Kanna beckon her to follow. The woman would not speak and Kagome guess she was shy, but she obviously knew where Kagome was to go. And no sooner had they entered the Great Hall than she felt the stare that drew her eyes to the lord's table.

Inuyasha sat there, a sunbeam slanting through one of the high windows giving bright gold highlights to his silver head. Though the hour had long since passed for breakfast, a cup of milk and a plate of eggs and hams was still in front of him.

He stared at her without expression, just stared, which made her recall the last time he had seen her, naked on his bed.

But that was over, she reminded herself. She could endure anything else that he intended for her—as long as that was over. However, he did not summon her to him. He had no intention of giving her warning of what was to come.

So be it.

It could not be so bad if he did not want to witness her horror upon learning of it. A movement behind him caught her eye before she continued on. She glanced toward the hearth to see a group of women sitting there, all stopped in what they had been doing and staring at her.

She had not noticed them sooner because the brightness at the lord's table did not extend back to the hearth. IN fact, the sunbeam was so bright, all around seem almost in shadow. But her eyes adjusted now and noted most of the women were ladies, several of them very young. And two youngest were frowning at her, frown so familiar...

Omigod, Inuyasha had daughters already full-grown! They did not closely resemble him, except for those frowns that marked them as his children.

Then he must have a wife, too. No, what woman would give up her room so her husband could rape another woman in it?

And Kagome would pity a woman who married to such a man, despite of his dark, looks.

And then she gasped as one of the women stood up from her stool so Kagome could see rh clearly.

Kaede!

Joy burst in Kagome's heart, lit her face, and she took a step forward. Kaede turned away from her to look toward Inuyasha, then sat back down.

And then she knew what was going on. This was another vengeful plan of Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and saw the expression. He was smiling again.

The anger burst on her swiftly as the joy of a moment ago. She had already been disturbed when she learn her clothing were so tight that it made her breasts thrusts out and her butt round and large.

She despise the way the men at the lord's table were ogling at her. And right now, she wished that Inuyasha would throw he back into the dungeon and kill her, beat her, whatever.

She ignored Kanna's hand pulling of hers and marched up to raised the cup of milk in front of him and poised to throw it at him. He did no more than to raise his eyebrows in question, as if he could not see that she was enraged.

Kagome leaned forward to hiss only his hearing, "you can deny me every last thing that I loved, but I can and will wished every day for the rest of my life that you will rot in hell, Inuyasha."

He gave her that cruel smile that she was coming to know so well. "Am I supposed to fear for a soul that is already damned, wench? And I did not give you permission to be calling my first name."

She leaned back and could feel her eyebrows twitching in anger. She had just cursed him and all he could think was her using his name.

'I'm sorry," she sneered. 'What I should have called you was asshole."

He stood up so fast, he startled the anger out of her. And before she even thought to run, he leaned completely across the table to grab her wrist.

Kagome gasped, his hold was so tight, but all she heard him say was , "my lord."

"What?"

"You did not end that statement with the proper address due to me. Say 'my lord."

"But you are not my lord." Kagome tried to pry his fingers from her wrists but to no avail.

"Guess what. I am now. So I want to hear you say it–often. And I want to hear it now."

She would rather cut out her tongue. He must have seen that in her stubborn expression, because he jerked her close to warn in a soft but menacing tone, "you will say it, or I will have to whip you."

Kagome gritted her teeth and with the cup of milk she was still holding, she raised it above his head and pour it on him.

"How was that, _my lord_? Refreshing?"

He releases her immediately not bothering to wipe the creamy white liquid trickling down his face. She rubbed her wrist while he sat back down, his expression no different from what it had been before she had challenged him. But this time his look was deceiving, for he was in fact annoyed that the first thing she had done upon her release was to argue with him, when after the past three days she should have been too intimidated to do any mantle of noble rage.

"Kanna, take this bitch away before I rip her head off her shoulders!" His voice dripped with malice that send chills running up her spine. Suddenly, Kagome was grateful to leave the presence of Kaede and to be lead away from them by Kanna.

She hurried over to Kanna, who was waiting anxiously below the steps, and followed her out of the hall and down one floor to the kitchen.

The kitchen could usually be found in a separate building out in the bailey, but it was becoming popular here in Shikon to have kitchen moved right into the keep like in the cities. Inuyasha's kitchen was one such new addition, having taken the large area where the castle garrison used to be quartered.

There were at least twenty people busy at dfferent task in the large room. Preparation of the evening meal was already under way. A huge fire pit was being stoked under a roasting side of beef. Because of the room size is was not hot, but exceedingly warm and smoky with so many fires going and so many wall sconces burning. Kagome took it all in with dread.


End file.
